


Should we forget about the past?

by sofialindsay



Series: Bennett Holland Trilogy [1]
Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofialindsay/pseuds/sofialindsay
Summary: “I realize that you have a PhD in Art History, but surely Carnegie Mellon required you to take an English class? There are these things called hyphens. They can be used to hyphenate last names. Which, surprise! Solves your issue.”
Relationships: Abby Holland/Riley Bennett, Abby Holland/Riley Johnson
Series: Bennett Holland Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100303
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Should we forget about the past?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, a "Riley's name fix-it" fic that no one asked for nor really wanted because what else does an expat do while watching their motherland descend into chaos.

“I don’t know how to have that conversation with her.” 

John freezes, his fork suspended in midair and judging his expression, Abby knows she’s in for one of his lectures she often finds herself a target of during their usual Thursday lunches. “You don’t know how to tell your fiance, your _very understanding_ fiance, that you want to keep your last name because you lost your parents and it’s important to you to keep their name going? We’ll circle back to the patriarchal aspect there later, but we are talking about the same fiance right? Riley? The same Riley that drove four hours _in a snowstorm_ to be with you when she found out it was the anniversary of your parent's death?”

“Well when you put it that way,” Abby mutters twisting her engagement ring, “We talked about it once while planning the wedding and she mentioned she wanted to keep her last name.”

John’s expression hasn’t changed and she’s starting to feel a bit ridiculous. When he throws his hands up, she looks down at her plate. “I realize that you have a PhD in Art History, but surely Carnegie Mellon required you to take an English class? There are these things called hyphens. They can be used to hyphenate last names. Which, surprise! Solves your issue.”

“I...don’t think she wants that. We’ve talked about kids and she’s said she doesn’t want our kids to have a hyphenated name.” 

“Abs, just talk to her about this. The two of you talk about literally everything else. Why haven’t you brought this up?”

Silence settles over the table for a minute before Abby bites her lip, “This is really important to me. Like, more important than what our wedding theme colours will be or what kind of flowers we have. I...I don’t want us to fight about it.” 

A look of sympathy finally crosses John’s face, “Oh honey, I don’t think you’re going to fight over it. This is Riley we’re talking about. Sure she’s a badass but the woman _cried_ when she thought you were upset with her for ruining your favourite blazer she wore to work. The two of you simply do not fight.”

Abby can’t help but chuckle. “That’s true. I’ll talk to her tonight after work. Or maybe this weekend.” 

They don’t get to talk that night, or even the next. Riley ends up pulling double shifts at the last minute and by the time she gets home, she has just enough energy to shower and land face-down on their bed. When she finally wakes up mid-day and stumbles into the kitchen she’s relieved to see coffee made and the blonde sitting at the counter working on what appears to be seating arrangements for their wedding.

“Hey babe,” Riley leans in for a quick kiss before moving on to get a cup of coffee. Once she’s back next to the other woman, she can’t help but smile when Abby leans into her side, “How are the seating charts coming?”

“Almost done I think. You want to take a look at them? Oh, and your mother called and said your grandmother requested a fondue fountain- which I’m going to let you handle- and asked if we had decided about wedding rings yet?"

“Okay yeah, I’ll call her back later. I”m not entirely sure how I feel about a fondue fountain at our wedding, but I’m open to hearing their case. Do you want me to look over the seating charts now, or should we work out a few of the other outstanding issues first? I have a few ideas I want to run by you for the ceremony.”

Abby takes a deep breath, “Why don’t we move to the couch and talk about the wedding rings thing your mom mentioned, your ideas and um, the name thing?"

Riley nods and begins to carefully gather the various piles of paperwork and pens, “I’ll grab all this if you bring our coffee?"

Once they’re settled, Riley begins, “Why don’t we start with the easiest thing; the names. We sort of discussed it before but never really settled on anything.”

“Oh,” Abby swallows, “Yeah um, I know you said you don’t want to change your last name and I know that makes sense with work because you’re already pretty established...but I don’t really want to give up Holland. And I know you said you don’t want to hyphenate our names so…"

“Babe, I understand if you don’t want to give up your parent’s name. We have other options. I could change my legal name to Riley Johnson Holland, or actually maybe Riley Bennett Holland, and drop my middle name or something. We have options hon.”

“Wait,” Abby questions, “Why would you use Bennett instead of Johnson?”

Riley pauses then gives a small laugh, “Oh wow. Of everything we’ve ever talked about, I’ve never explained to you the name difference have I?”

“No, I never gave it much thought. I assumed Rich is your stepdad?”

Riley nods, “He is. My real father died when I was four. When Mom remarried, even though he adopted me later, I kept my dad’s name. I considered taking Bennett when the adoption was final in middle school, but they wanted me to wait until I was sure I was really okay with it. But, Rich has been my dad for as long as I can remember. Growing up I was really close to my dad’s parents until they died- those are all the pictures you see of me growing up. Dad’s, uh Rich’s, parents were already out of the picture when he met my mom. Sure I have a few photo memories of my dad left, but I don’t have that connection to his name like you do your parents. So this might be a good time to change that.” 

Abby sits in silence watching her fiance calmly explain and shakes her head, “All this time, you never mentioned your dad’s death. How has it never come up?”

“I’m not sure,” Riley admits, “I don’t...think..about it that often if I’m honest. Keep in mind Abs, I was four. It’s a completely different situation than you and your parents. So, if you want us to use Holland, I’m perfectly okay with that. And really, I just didn’t want to hyphenate the kids as _Bennett-Johnson_ because I didn’t want to be responsible for the torture they’d get in school. Besides, Dad's siblings can carry on the Bennett name.” 

Abby smiles as she leans in to give her a kiss, “God I love you. Now if only the rest of the wedding stuff was that easy to figure out.”

“True, but I think the ring conversation might be easy...maybe.” 

“Oh?”

Riley nods, “My mother saved my grandparent’s rings for me after they passed away. They were married as high school sweethearts and were just as in love at the end as they were the beginning. The rings I didn’t know about until a few weeks ago. Mom told me about them and sent me a few pictures. They’re simple, white gold bands with a few stones. Nothing fancy at all but you know during surgeries I can’t wear my engagement ring and I was hoping, um wondering...Uh I don’t know how you feel about second-hand rings but--”

“Let’s use them.” Abby cuts in, pulling out of her fast-descent into anxiety, “I think it makes perfect sense, actually.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, like, you were close to your grandparents and this is important to you. My parents are important to me. So we’ll use my last name and your grandparent’s rings. It’s perfect.” 

Riley beams, “I should call Mom. She’ll be thrilled! Do you think we could keep the name decision between us though? I sort of want to surprise Dad when I take the Bennett name.” 

“Aw, you’re such a softie,” Abby teases, pushing some of the papers aside and moving towards her fiance, “You know, you could call her later. After we figure out the seating charts.”

“Right, the seating charts,” Riley smirks, moving so that Abby could crawl into her lap and rests her hands on the other woman’s waist, “I approve any decision you make regarding seating, especially this one.”

Abby leans in for a kiss, only pulling back when she feels the other woman’s fingers tighten on her sides,“Ri, as much as I love discussing our upcoming wedding, do you think we could practice for the honeymoon now?”


End file.
